Missed Signals
by GeminiOutsider
Summary: Jeff Hardy begins dating a new WWF Diva, but there's something wrong about her that Matt can see, but Jeff can't.


~Note: I do not own, nor do I know, any of the WWF superstars in this story. The only original character in this story is Robyn~  
  
  
I did a double take as I saw the newest addition to the WWF roster. Blonde hair with blue bangs, eyebrow peirced, tall, ice-blue eyes, gorgeous. I also took notice of her clothes and makeup. All black, dark makeup. I didn't know about the clothes, but I had a good feeling the makeup might be for tv purposes only.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet Robyn," JR said, introducing us. "She's going to be the girl in that storyline we've been working on."  
  
I saw my brother shake her hand, and afterwards I did the same. "Welcome to the team," I told her with a slight nod of my head. Then, I yelled at myself for being that close to showing how interested I really was.  
  
She flashed an absolutely beautiful smile at me. "Thanks. I'm hoping that this time things are better than the last time."  
  
Matt and I looked at each other quickly, a sort of non-verbal danger code between the two of us. "What, you've been in the WWF before?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Well," she said, pausing, "Let's just say that I've been around the block."  
  
That should have triggered major alarms in my head, but I was so enamoured with her looks that I ignored it. That was a decision I regretted later on.  
  
We talked about the angle we had, and where her character "Angel" would fit into it. She was supposed to bring out the more mysterious side in my character, and would gradually put Matt and I at odds. We had been promised that the split would be temporary, because I know that we both want one more run as tag champs. She would be a very dark woman, kind of taking the place of the original Undertaker gimmick, and the absence of Gangrel. And I would get caught up in it.  
  
Now that I think about it, I wouldn't have minded getting caught up in...nevermind.  
  
~Two Months Later~  
  
Things were going perfectly. The "Angel" character had gone over big, and the "sexual tension" and mystery between the two of us had put me over bigger than I'd ever thought I'd get. Matt was also getting louder pops, as was his on-screen girlfriend.   
  
Off-camera, things were very interesting. Amy and Robyn just did not get along. That really bothered me, because I had started dating Robyn, and Amy was like my sister. Matt was a little uptight around Robyn as well, which should have been another warning.   
  
I wish that love wasn't so freakin' blind.  
  
Anyway, we had been dating for a month when we wound up in her hometown, Anahiem, CA. After a pretty exausting Smackdown taping (which included me actually punching Matt in the face. After we shot that the two of us fell on the floor laughing), Robyn told me she wanted to take me to one of her favorite places. Matt's eyebrows shot up, and Amy left the room.   
  
"Sorry, baby, but all I want to do right now is go to bed," I told her, half-lying. Finally, Matt had gotten through.  
  
She looked like she was going to cry. "Please, Jeff? We're only here once or twice a year, and I really want you to see it." She was begging.  
  
I looked at Matt, and then agreed to go.   
  
She took me to a pretty well hidden cove on some beach I could never tell you the name of. We walked down to the water's edge, and I looked out at the sky. "Beautiful," I said quietly, seeing all the stars and the colors of twilight mixing together.  
  
I looked beside me, where Robyn had just been standing. She wasn't there. I turned around, and found her standing behind me, holding a pretty large knife.   
  
"What the Hell?" I yelped. All at once, all the warnings Matt had been sending me registered. I was now officially in deep shit.  
  
She laughed. Normally her laugh sounded beautiful. This time, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "You never did figure me out, did you?"  
  
I was totally confused. I guess she noticed, because she continued. "Did you ever get a letter from a young girl named Janine? She lived in Wisconsin, had no family, and pretty much lived for you. Did you get a letter from her, Jeff?"  
  
Janine. That girl was psycho. She had been writing me letters since my first week in the WWF. Sometimes she wanted to fuck me, other times she wanted to kill me. Sometimes, she legitimately scared me. "About once a week. She was totally insane."  
  
"I am not insane!" she screamed, coming closer with the knife.  
  
I was shocked. This girl was the reason Matt and I stopped going to get our mail personally? The girl who had once promised me she'd have her way with me at one point or another, and then kill both of us?   
  
"No way."   
  
She smiled, a sick smile. "I was very hurt when you never replied to any of my letters. But, in the end, I still won. I've had my way with you."   
  
I cringed inwardly.  
  
"Now, I'm going to kill you."  
  
I started trying to think as rationally as I could, which isn't an easy feat when you have a sharp blade practically on your stomach. I was stronger than her, faster than her, I should have a chance. Of course, she was the one with the knife, so that did give her an advantage.  
  
As I thought of what to do, she pulled something large out of her pocket. She wouldn't show me what it was, but I had a feeling it wasn't good for me. I swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes. Any hint of the loving looks she had been giving me for the past month were gone, replaced with a violent vengence.  
  
She took another step forwards, and held the blade to my chest. "This is where it ends," she whispered seductively, slicing my chest just enough to draw blood, and cause me to wince.  
  
I looked at her, and replied. "Sorry, you've got this one wrong." Then I gave her a shove and took off. I know I probably could have taken the knife from her, but all I wanted was to get out of there.  
  
I was about thirty feet from her when I heard an explosion, followed by an incredibly sharp pain in my leg. I fell to the sand and grabbed my leg. This answered my questions about what she pulled out of her pocket.  
  
She walked over to me, and bent over me. "No, you're wrong."   
  
She placed the knife on my chest again, but aimed her stronger weapon at my forehead. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then, I felt someone lightly kick me in the side, followed by the sound of Robyn screaming. I opened my eyes and sat up to find Matt, holding Robyn with her arms behind her back.  
  
"How in the..." I began before he cut me off.  
  
"I followed you. I never did trust you out on a date."  
  
As I glared at him I heard sirens. "You did that too, I take it?"  
  
He smiled. "You know me too well."  
  
I smiled back weakly. Then I looked at Robyn. Seeing her struggle against Matt's strength, I realized what she really was. Not psycho, but delusional. She honestly thought that she loved me, and when I didn't answer her letters, she must have decided that killing me would make it less painful.   
  
I actually began to feel sorry for her as the ambulance took me to a hospital to repair my leg. And then the irrational part of my brain began frantically trying to figure out what to do with our hot angle, and how we could work around her incarceration.  
  
It's amazing how a wrestler's mind works.  
  
END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
